Jesse Ethan fan fic
by Silverfox893
Summary: this has nothing to do with my other story well does in a way i had to write something smuty to keep the other one clean WARNING contains rape oral anal bondage torture frilly underwear cross dressing mpreg chap2 and alot of other things
1. Chapter 1

" I Can't believe this" Ethan grumbled walking down the street Sarah was off with Erica having girl night and Benny had blown him off be cause Rory had an extra ticket to a concert "Can this night get any worse" he said as if the universe was against him it start raining hard "great " he said he ran to the nearest shelter which was an abandoned building he leaded against the wall and slid down to the siting position ' now it can't get any worse' he thought he sat there for a while waiting for the rain to lighten up when some walked in the building all he saw was a shadow "You waiting out the rain to" he asked "yes I guess you can say that I just got to town can stay here" he said "sure misery loves company" Ethan said the guy sat down "so hi I'm Ethan Morgan nice to meet you " he said holding out his hand the guy started laughing Ethan blinked "sorry it just came to this town to find some body and I find it ironic I found you so soon E" he said leaning towards him Ethan jumped and backed away "Alex what are you mm" he said but he was cut off by the others lips on his he tried to push him away but Alex had him against the wall he pushed off Ethans jacket and put his hands up his shirt he started hitting him on the back Alex pulled back "come on E don't be that way you uses to love our little games" he said grabbing Ethan's wrist "I was nine and blindfolded I didn't know get off me" he yelled Alex hit the wall unconscious he looked toward the door Ethan froze instantly recognizing the person "Jesse" he said he tried to get up and run but Jesse was on him in a flash "What do you want Sarah's not here" he said he hissed as he felt Jesse's nails dig in to his wrist then Quickly latched his lips on to the opened wound Ethan kept trying to push him off be soon tiered out from the blood he was losing Jesse finally stopped right before Ethan passed out Jesse picked him up Ethan was still teetering on the edge of consciousness but as soon as he felt the wind and rain hit him he was out

He awoke to Jesse yelling at him "Wake up nerd you've been asleep for two Days and I'm sick of waiting" he growled Ethan opened his eyes and look up and then around the room ' this must be Jesse's bedroom' he thought noting the old time bed room decor "Two days" he rasped sitting up and grabbed his stomach "did you punch me" he asked "No I kicked you yesterday" Jesse said he gripped the back of Ethan's hair, tugging it harder, and Ethan met his eyes fearfully "your nothing" he said Ethan felt a stroke or bravery hit him "But Sarah still choose me over you " he said The punch to the face that followed shouldn't have caught Ethan off guard, but it did, and he blamed himself for it. A hand yanked Ethan's hair upward, and two blurry Brown eyes met Jesse's, he's cheek swelling already and a cut from his face hitting to floor Jesse let go of him

He stood for a moment, peering down at the teen in-front of him before kicking him in the ribs then smirked when he heard a snap Ethan's nerves screaming, and bit his lip, he curled up in the fetal position on the floor, silently shaking, on the verge of tears. "...I'll give you something to cry about, Nerd I'll finished what that guy back there started make it so your too dirty for her to touch" he said

Jesse left the room briefly to grab a long rope, he walked as Ethan lay there, trying to control the small sobs that left his mouth. He didn't want to give Jesse the satisfaction, but it was hard not to his ribs were broken, at least two of them, and his cheek hurt his finger grazed the wound there, trying to wipe the blood away.

Jesse loomed over him, and Ethan tried to fight him off but he was in so much pain... it seemed impossible. Even so, he kicked at Jesse, and was rewarded with a kick to his broken rib and spit dripping down his face

"Bitch" he growl Jesse pulled both of Ethan's arms towards him, knee pressing into broken ribs when Ethan made another attempt to fight back, the teen yelping in pure pain as Jesse tied his wrists together , extending Ethan's arms over his head to tie the other end of rope to a leg of the bed, leaning over him menacingly, before starring down at the bloodied face, admiring his work. He watched as blood freely flowed from Ethan's gash, the blossoming bruise covering the side of his face and he leaned into his captive, whispering as he unzipped his pants. "I've always wanted to destroy something beautiful..." Jesse stood to lower his pants, removing his underwear with them, throwing them to the side as he forced Ethan's face upward again, flaccid cock hitting Ethan's lips, and Jesse could practically smell the fear roll of off him.

"...but I'll settle for a girly boy like you." He said Jesse laughed at the look Ethan gave him, pleading with his soulful eyes oh, that had hurt the boy, had it? Ethan had always been self-conscious about his appearance particularly his frame being less than muscular and Jesse grazed nails over the gash on Ethan's check, watching the younger man's mouth open in a gasp, and he roughly shoved his cock into his mouth, sneering as Ethan starred at him in horror.

"Suck, you girly little whore." He hissed Ethan's eye glistened with tears, taking a shuddering breath, leaning back so the head of Jesse's cock just barely brushed his tongue. "Jesse, please, don't do this! " The last part came out as a sob, Jesse digging his nails into the gash on his check and Ethan grit his teeth as his nerves were assaulted by nothing but agony, his body shaking in both pain and fear.

"Suck, nerd. Make me ask you again and so help me!" Jesse brought back his fist, slamming it into Ethan's bloodied cheek, the boy crying out beneath him, a gut wrenching sob echoing through the room, and Jesse shoved his now slightly erect cock toward Ethan, yanking now bloody strands of hair toward it. "Lick." He demanded. Slowly, Ethan closed his eye's

"Eye's open! You'll look at me and swallow when you're done!" Ethan opened his eye's, looking into Jesse's blue ones and seeing nothing. Slowly, with much effort, Ethan stuck out the tip of his tongue, tracing a small stripe up the base of Jesse's cock to the tip, tongue tapping at a drop of pre-cum there before Ethan sobbed once, and sniffling before Jesse pulled his hair back again.

"You're a dirty, disgusting whore aren't you?" Ethan didn't answer, and Jesse twisted at his hair, pulling strand out before repeating the statement.

"...n-no. No, I'm not." he sobbed because no matter what happened to him, Ethan would not lie to Jesse or to himself. He wasn't a whore; he wasn't disgusting...the dirty part ...that was debatable to him. Especially after something like this Jesse starred at Ethan, pulling his hair forward again, cock brushing Ethan's nose. "Disobedient little bitch...suck. Bite me and I swear I will break both of your legs." he threatened

That was a promise Ethan believed, and he swallowed thickly, the voice in his head telling him that maybe Jesse would let him go if he did this

Of course, telling that to yourself and believing it were two different things, but Ethan opened his mouth none the less, tongue pressed to the underside of Jesse's cock as he engulfed the head briefly, suckling on the flesh, looking into Jesse's eyes as he did so, wincing at the taste of pre cum it burned his tongue, acidic and vile on his taste buds.

"Mmm, that's right, you're a natural at this" Jesse moaned he watched Ethan suckle harder, cheek's narrowing, and he rocked his hips slowly, pushing his cock further into Ethan's mouth, watching it disappear between red lips before being captured it warm, wet heat, the tongue rubbing the vein on the underside. "Yeah, that's it, suck harder. Get your lips to touch my balls." He hissed Ethan swallowed, head moving forward as Jesse forced his cock deeper into his mouth, Ethan relaxing his throat just a bit to make sure he could take Jesse into his mouth completely. He sucked hard as his lips rather quickly, in his opinion reached the end of Jesse's cock, Jesse's pubes pressed to his nose, his balls against Ethan's chin, and Ethan felt the vampire tremble, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Jesse said. "Hard to swallow, isn't it?" he asked

Ethan simply nodded, humming around the older man's cock when ordered to do so "Oh Nerd, you look like such a filthy, little whore." Jesse shoved Ethan's nose into his pubes, and Ethan grunted as his air supply was cut off, shuddering in discomfort.

"Let's make you choke around my dick, shall we?" he said smirking

Jesse pressed his fingers to Ethan's nose, and Ethan watched him with fear, quickly becoming short of breath from the panic and pain. Jesse laughed, slamming his hips forward as the younger began turning red, throat and mouth constricting around him, vice like and slick.

"So tight, so warm..."he hissed Jesse kept his dick as far into Ethan's mouth as it could go, rotating his hips into the increasingly tight orifice, watching with hungry eyes as a honey brown started to tear, face turning shades of red. "Close, that's it, choke nerd. "

Ethan could swear he was going to die. He had a concussion, he was confident in that; his world was spinning, nausea hitting him, and the additional lack of oxygen was now destroying him. The world was fuzzy, his body numb yet tingling, lungs screaming for oxygen, and he grunted in pain, suffocating around the vampire, deciding to do what was needed in order to keep himself alive.

Jesse groaned as Ethan hummed around him, the pressure, vibrations, and tight heat getting the better of him, and he let go of the teens nose , he flung Ethan's head back, his skull crashing against the floor, chokes and gasps for air filling the room, Ethan's coughing and tried to spit out the pre-cum smeared on his tongue, but the act was in vein. Jesse was seated on his face instantly, demanding. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue now!" Ethan had to obey he was already gasping for air, and he blanched as hot cum seeped over his tongue, rope after rope of it hitting his mouth, dripping down the sides of his face and chin, the smallest bit landing on his cheek and burned his wound

In silence, Ethan sat there mouth still open, dreading what he knew Jesse would force him to do. "What are you waiting for Nerd? Swallow it." He growled eyes glowing blue

'Oh god, no.' Ethan thought he whimpered, closing his eyes and mouth, visibly gagging as he swallowed the most vile liquid he ever had in his life, his throat and esophagus begging him to spit it back up. He hated swallowing Jesse's semen; it was bitter and salty, and he opened his brown eyes with a whimper, aching for toothbrush to get the horrid taste out, but his stomach already suffering from nausea and under so much agony couldn't take it. The bitter taste and vertigo was just too much.

Before Ethan could stop himself he was throwing up, vomiting the cum and stomach acid onto the floor, careful to keep from vomiting on himself as wave after wave of nausea hit him, the ache to purge only increasing as his ribs pressed into his side, but there was no choice. It was throw up on the floor and lean on broken ribs or vomit on himself, and he would not be covered in his own vomit. Ethan would protect the little pride he had left.

Ethan coughed when he finished, meeting Jesse with frightened eyes, his body shaking in fear this was not good. This was definitely not good.

"Jesse, I'm sorry, I tried. I swear I did!" Ethan flinched as Jesse loomed over him again. Jesse didn't kick him in the ribs; he brought his heel upward and slammed his shoe into them, and for the first time that evening Ethan screamed, a tear finally making it's way down his face as he started to sob, silent and pained against his binds. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please I can't, no more, please!" Ethan sobbed openly, silent gasps for air escaping him and he bit his lips, arms numb and straining, wishing he could cover his face in shame. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it, just, just...please, let me go!" he begged Jesse laughed

The sound of a belt moving through loops hit his ears, and it took Ethan a moment to realize it was his own belt, his own zipper he heard being pulled down, and his legs hit the cool tile with a thud, Jesse stopping for a moment Lacy red panties. "It's not my fault my mom bought me the wrong underwear and they were the only thing clean" Jesse traced the lace with a smile, listening to Ethan sniffle. tremble "your were a little too good at that blow job you've done it before haven't you" he asked "n." Ethan said "Don't lie to me" Jesse growled slapping his back "Ahh yes" he said for some reason that pissed Jesse off "who was it and when" he asked sticking his nails in the gashes on Ethan's back "It was that guy you hit I was nine my parents were always busy with my sister he was my next door neighbors teenage nephew he always blind folded me I didn't know until my parents told me when he was sent to juve for it" he said

Ethan flinched, warm fingers pressed against his cold body, and the buttons of his shirt were undone in a haze, his head throbbing steadily, nausea still hitting him in waves. He wanted to leave, he just wanted to go home and sleep until it stopped hurting. He knew he needed a doctor, but damn it, he really wanted to just go home, to lay in his bed and sleep, maybe have Sarah stop by-

Sarah...

Ethan closed his eyes as his legs were spread, vividly picturing him he made no false presumptions, he knew what Jesse was planning...and he also knew there was no way to stop him, his physical condition didn't allow for it, and there was nothing he could do. He was intelligent enough to gather that, But just because Jesse would occupy his body did not mean he had to occupy his mind, and Ethan could have imagined anything, but his mind fell on his best friends.

Jesse's nails raked over his ribs, and Ethan hissed in pain, shutting his eyes tighter. Jesse glowered, sitting between Ethan's legs, watching as tears gathered on brunette's lashes, his breath coming out steadier he seemed almost relaxed. Jesse would not allow that.

With fierce strength, Jesse tore the belt from Ethan's pants Without warning, Jesse pulled his arm back, whipping the belt down with as little force as possible so as not to kill him, watching Ethan come out of his dazed reverie with a yelp of pain as the buckle lashed across his skin. A welt appeared instantly, raised and bloody against ivory skin, and the sight of it-coupled with Ethan's distorting face and pained cries had Jesse pull back and whipped him again. And again Jesse had never felt more alive than in this moment, Ethan gnawing at his bottom lip in between breathless sobs, arms straining against his binds, and Jesse watched as muscles twitched, the body contorting beneath him, lashes getting harder, faster, and closer together. The only sounds in the room were grunts and tearful sighs, the sound soft skin breaking and tearing away around metal, and Ethan's wonderful, occasional sob, his silent crying making Jesse ache to enter him, and he threw the belt aside, admiring each bleeding mark as he positioned himself, grabbing Ethan's face with his hand forcing him to look between their bodies.

"Look at me" he said Ethan yelped at the additional elbow to the ribs, tears making their way down his cheeks "I said look at me keep your eyes opened" he growled Ethan shuddered and open his eyes, vision blurred, Jesse's face fading way and coming in again.

"Good I want you to see this." He said

"I like the underwear they look good, even on trash like you." Jesse lowered the underwear slowly, feeling Ethan started to protest. "I will crack your skull open and watch you bleed out, nerd. I will. You brought this on yourself." Jesse removed the red material down thin thighs, passed the admittedly best set of legs Jesse had ever seen , and he sat between Ethan's legs, looking at the younger man, taking in the now brown hair streaked with crimson and the gash sliced across his check but that wouldn't scar he knew that. Jesse lifted Ethan's shirt with a sigh, touching clearly broken bones.

Ethan braced himself, tensing even though he knew it would hurt more but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Jesse, didn't want the pain, and his eyes fluttered as he felt the and saw the head of Jesse's cock disappear between his cheeks, and the moment he felt the pre-cum smear against his virgin entrance he tried to look else where but Jesse had him by the hair nails digging into his scalp and Ethan could only think of how much he would need someone after this...

But he had no one he could tell about this. The only people in his life was his four friends and as for parents no they could never know there was only one way he needed to forget

Jesse cock breaching Ethan he pushed his way forward, and Ethan grit his teeth, shaking as his body was confronted with yet more twisted agony, ribs and arms straining to get away from Jesse, to make it stop but as his muscles were pried open with brute force, Ethan just let himself cry silently, ribs aching all the more as he was wracked will silent sobs, body tightening around Jesse from both the pain and sadness.

"Yessss, nerd, look." Jesse said smirking Ethan's eye was focused on the end of Jesse's cock, watching the last inches slip inside of him, feeling every muscle give around his cock, taking a deep breath as balls hit his ass, and Jesse licked the gash on the side of his face, tasting blood and the tears as well that made their way down Ethan's cheeks. "You're such a good whore, look at you, taking my cock so deep." Ethan huffed, , lower lip trembling, and Jesse let his head go, watching Ethan lay his head back on the floor, tears escaping the side of his face, and Jesse pulled out of his body, frowning at the lack of pain. He could fix that.

"Ahhhhh!" Ethan yelled briefly before biting his tongue, Jesse's hands pressing into the ribs, broken bones sliding against his sides, and Ethan tightened as he sobbed, Jesse pulling out of him and slamming back in, Ethan's body racking with silent plea's of desperation. "That's right, scream for me. You dirty, little whore." Jesse slammed back in and out, hands digging into broken ribs, pulling Ethan's body so his wrists stretched against the bare rope, skin tearing along them. Jesse slammed into the body beneath him, brutally, forcefully, becoming more erect with every gasp, every pained grunt to escape the boy beneath him, and his arousal reached new heights when he hit Ethan again, watching a pained eyes snap open and shed tears, watching the bruised body wiggle in a vain attempt to stop the pain as he slammed his cock into him, tearing him open as he fucked him, blood and purpling bruises marring flesh. "Oh, so close you filthy bitch." The only sounds in the room were random moans of pain as flesh slapping flesh, Ethan going in and out of consciousness, his body torn and battered, and Jesse gripped his throat, thumbs pressing into his Adams apple as he choked him, Ethan's eye rolling to the back of his head. Ethan could feel Jesse pound into him ruthlessly, feel his air supply cut off as he choked, could feel elbows dig into his broken ribs, and Ethan felt his body tremble, praying for everything to end...

Jesse watched Ethan's eyes shut, his face redden, and he elbowed his rib once more, the tightness around him incredible. He was loving this in his century's of life he'd never had sex this good and he wasn't about to give it up after this Ethan was his whore, his cum bucket he could do anything to, whenever he wanted to, and suffer no repercussion. His own, personal slut the thought of having someone so very fragile, so very pretty to break and bend to his will at anytime, coupled with the tight heat and clamping muscles made Jesse remove his hands from Ethan's throat, Ethan gasping for air even though it made his ribs ache. With a grunt, Jesse came , filling Ethan with his cum, cumming so much it trickled out of him and onto the floor.

Jesse laughed, looking down at Ethan's flushed face before placing a peck on his lips, yanking himself out of him with a slick pop, wiping the remnants of cum and blood from his cock onto Ethan's shirt, picking up his underwear and throwing it at him, zipping up his pants. Jesse took a look at Ethan; the half lidded teary eyes, the broken ribs, the welts, the crusted, bloody hair, the bloodied wrists and the cum pouring from out of his legs.

If Jesse hadn't already orgasmed, he would have. "you know you're a good fuck toy I'm going get something I'll be back in a in a few minutes untie yourself if you can." He said Jesse straightened out his shirt, shoes clacking down the hallway as he left.

Ethan took a couple minutes to catch his breath his arms were numb and ached. He could feel the cum inside of him, and for the life of him he wanted it out. Disgusting he felt disgusting, like he could bathe for weeks and still not get the scent of Jesse off of him. He wanted to leave he needed to leave he was dizzy, nauseated, aching, cold, and above all, alone. He was always alone...

Ethan grit his jaw, pulling at the binds around his wrists, hissing as blood trickled down his wrists. He needed to get out, he needed to escape! Jesse had already ra- no, no he wouldn't use that word- 'defiled.' Yes, Jesse had already defiled him once, what would stop him from maiming him, or worse, Ethan pulled at the rope but to no avail, biting his lips as pain ebbed his resolve. He needed to get out of the rope, he could leave if he could get out! He bit in to the knot trying to untie it with his teeth he finally did it

Ethan sat up, fighting off dizziness and nausea, picking up his pants and putting them on with one hand, the other hand holding on to the bed post so he didn't fall grunting in constant agony but fuck he was free, he was free and Jesse could come back any minute. If he was going to leave he had to do it fast, and Ethan picked up the underwear and stuffed it into his pocket fuck Jesse, there were no rewards for being a scum bag, and he learn that soon enough. First thing was first, Ethan needed to get out of there.

"where are you going" Jesse asked Ethan jumped then fell down "you got free good now I don't have to untie you" he said walking over to Ethan he tried to back away then just straight out crawled over to the nearest corner and covered his head he knew he was shaking he heard Jesse chuckle as he walk towards him "here" Jesse said Ethan peered up he was handing him a bottle of water "take it I can't have you dying of dehydration" he said Ethan took it knowing Jesse still need him alive he checked the seal before he opened the bottle and took a drink he drank slowly knowing since it had been two days since he last ate or drank any thing if he drank it to fast or all at once he'd just throw it up he sat down the half empty bottle "why aren't you drinking it all" Jesse asked glaring Ethan froze up "I I it's been two days if I drink it all at once I'll get sick don't hurt me" he whined covering his head he knew he was being pathetic but he couldn't take any more pain then what he was already in his eye widen as Jesse's face got closer and closer to his own he flinched as he felt him lick the gash on his check "you should be glad you're here with me" he said Ethan look at him confused not wanting to accidentally say anything to upset the vampire

"a pair of Vampire nurses told the council about your H deficient blood they were going to kidnap you take pint after pint of your blood but I told them I already claimed you" he said Ethan looked at the scar on his right arm "that's right if a vampire bite's a human but doesn't turn them they belong to said Vampire "he said and took a small vial out of his pocket Ethan looked at the Vial a perfectly round red pill was in it the size of a small marble "What that" he asked Jesse smiled and open the vial "this is your ticket to never being a burden to Sarah again it's an immunity pill it's make's it so you can never be turned if your bitten again it will make your body produce copious amounts of blood to feed said vampire venom will activate this and It will give you healing ability of a vampire wouldn't you like to get rid of all that pain your in" he said dropping the pill into his hand and brought it to Ethans mouth holding it between his fingers Ethan shook his head not trusting Jesse he hissed

"take the pill now" he demanded Ethan shook his head he growled and slapped him he fell his side hitting the floor Ethan's mouth opened in a silent scream Jesse took this chance to shove the pill down his throat Ethan coughed after being force to swallow the pill he nearly passed out from the pain of the medicine going through his whole body he looked up at Jesse then passed out he then began to strip Ethan's clothes off sneering at the smell he removed all of his clothes pick up his shoes he was ready to go throw them away when red under wear fell to the ground he pick them up and instead of putting them in the throw away pile he tossed them on the bed and left he came back hours later with a bag full of lingerie and other girly things he sat the bag down and walked over to Ethan whose injuries were almost all gone "wake up" he said Ethan groaned and opened his eye's he looked around confused and then looked at Jesse with the same look "where am I and who are you" he asked Jesse frowned "What are you trying to pull nerd" he asked "Nerd? Is that my name?" he asked Jesse grabbed Ethans chin and make him look him in his eye's they were the color of the moon and genially confused 'the immunity pill sometimes come's with a price I guess his memory was his this is to perfect' Jesse thought "I'm a vampire your master and you are my Chalice now tell me what do you know" Jesse said Ethan looked at him in fear


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own my Babysitter a vampire so person in Canada does

Ethans thoughts

'it's been over two months maybe even three since I came to at first master wouldn't feed me unless I service him the only clothes I've been allowed to wear is women's Lingerie and night gowns depending on his mood I left during second week but only for a little while I wanted to find some flowers like the picture's in the book I found on the shelf in the living room when I came to tell master about a place I found he didn't believe me he beat me pretty bad that night I stopped trying to go outside after he put a shock collar on me but I still open the door and stare out at the stars he some time watches me when I do ever since I woke up that first day I can't remember anything not even my parents faces I know I have then every one has parents I can't remember my name he calls me Nahte {sounds like naughty} and I don't feel like I can leave him it's like I need him he's the only thing I know. Master dyed my hair I'm a strawberry blond now something about wanting to see the blood in my hair when he makes me bleed my hair keep's getting in my face he won't let me cut it . we have sex two or three times a day so It doesn't hurt any more when he takes me it's like I need it now I beg him to let me go out side at first he would beat me when I asked now just pats my head and chuckles I'm going to ask again today

End thoughts

() is thought speaking

Jesse walked in and saw Ethan on the bed waiting for him With a Cheshire smirk, he stripped off all his clothes Jesse leaned over Ethan, pinning him between his rock hard body and the soft, plush bed. His lips were just as soft as the very first time he had kissed then.

It wasn't really what Ethan had expected… He had expected it to be hard and fast. But Jesse was making this slow and sensual, and he had no idea why. It wasn't what he expected at all. However, disappointment was the farthest thing from his mind. At this point, the other had him thoroughly distracted.

Jesse held up a ribbon. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he made short work of binding both of Ethan's wrists together above his head. "There. That's just perfect." He said

"Master!" Ethan gasped, squirming around to no avail.

A soft hand running down his side managed to calm him. Jesse smirked, already knowing what was bothering his Chalice . He was getting nervous that he was in trouble

Ethan squirmed more when his hardening member was given a light squeeze. He wanted to be touched more, but those clever hands wandered further up his body, pausing to tease at his tender nipples, before continuing their journey to caress his face. Unable to help himself, he leaned into the gentle touch.

"Shhh… Be patient, Nahte…" Jesse said

He looked truly demonic. His eyes gleamed, while he looked down upon his slave

Jesse was starving. With a smirk, he hovered just one breath away from touching his Chalice swollen cock.

"Master please I need it now!"he begged

He watched Ethan's chest rise and fall in blissful agony for a few more moments. Then, he allowed his lips to descend over Ethan's cock, sucking adamantly. His tongue worked cleverly over every inch of flesh he was given.

. It was warm, wet and soothing inside Jesse's mouth… He had no idea getting a blow job would feel this good. he started trying to thrust into his Master's waiting mouth, every chance he got. He felt Jesse's hand wandering down his sides, pausing to caress his thigh, before moving on to his opening. He paused only to apply a generous amount of lubricant to his wandering digits.

Jesse's finger pressed insistently against Ethan's entrance. He thought it was kind of cute the way the boy had look at him with hungry eye's when he was sucking him off. But now that he was slipping an oil-coated finger into him, Ethan had resumed trying get free of his bonds.

"Master I want to suck you cock" he begged

The digit moved back and forth inside him, mimicking what Jesse wanted to do with certain other parts of his body.

"Aahh!" Ethan cried, when it struck against his prostate.

"Feeling uncomfortable? I can fix that…" he said

Before he could answer, Jesse had completely withdrawn from touching him in any way. he revealed his erection

He was nervous, and his cheeks reflected it by glowing a deep crimson.

…It felt even more right when Jesse climbed up his body, stopping to rub his cock against Ethan's own. A jolt of pleasure shot through both of them, causing a series of small moans to erupt. However, that was not the reason for the Vampire's desperation. He required something much more than that.

He didn't stop moving higher until his crotch was level with Ethan's face. He now had an up close view of the older man's genitals.

"Suck me…" Jesse ordered.

Ethan didn't need to be told twice he began to attack his cock eagerly

He licked over the head with his tongue, and then tried to suck it briefly. He made it about halfway down then shifted so he could take it all in Flushed with lust, he just gazed up at the other, questioning if it was okay or not.

Pleased with the job he had done he pulled him up Ethan was panting Jesse's eyes glowed in the darkness, as he moved back down Ethan's body. He kissed Ethan's sweet lips again, and feeling that talented tongue kiss him back damn near made him lose all of his resolve. He moaned into the warmth of their kiss.

Pausing, he leaned back on his knees and untied Ethan's hands. He received a questioning look, but only put a finger to his lips in return, signaling him to be quiet and just wait. Bending his arms awkwardly, he re-tied Ethan's hands behind his back this time, instead of over his head.

"You look adorable like that, Nahte." He said licking his lips

Once that was done, he bent down to kiss the boy's cock. His tongue lashed out, teasing him a bit before 'flipping him over onto his stomach. His chest pressed into the bed, and Ethan was disappointed. He had been arching his back in anticipation he wanted to finish give his master a blow job that was out of reach, when he was turned over.

Jesse crept up behind him, and parted his buttcheeks. Before he knew what was happening, a warm tongue was lapping at his backside. Ethan shuddered and moaned.

He realized what was happening. "master don't that place is dirty I don't want to dirty you!" he said

His Master was licking his ass, moving up and down the crack and finally at his protests, he delved between both sides, going for the little pink star in the center.

"Perhaps…" he paused. "But I can tell you still like it a lot." He said

He resumed what he was doing. His previous actions were only to pleasure his Chalice, and that was what he was intent on doing now as well. He was thoroughly enjoying the way Ethan was getting all hot and bothered by this.

The boy whined. "please Master I need you inside me." He begged

"Are you sure it's what you want?" There was a smirk when he nodded. "No. I'll fuck you when I'm good and damn ready to. Until then, you will lie there and take it. Understood?" he hissed

Ethan made a sound of disapproval "yes master" he said He knew better. Arguing with a vampire was not exactly the best idea. Especially one as perverted as Jesse. He decided to try to be patient, at least for a little while longer.

The man gave his ass a light spank, before licking him again. It was clearly meant to be a warning. He licked him a little more, before deciding that he also couldn't take any more of this sweet torture. He continued to finger him, using the small bottle that he normally carried in his pocket, he was making it hard for Ethan not to respond to his touches Which is exactly what he wanted. As his fingers slipped deeper inside, he continued to open him up a bit more. The sound of light moaning filled the room. Until…

"Master, I… Ohgodplease!" Ethan begged. "I can't take anymore… Please fuck me now?" he whimpered

"Hm. Since you asked me so sweetly." He said

Gripping his arousal, he steadily guided it to Ethan's delicate opening. But then Jesse paused, to tease him by rubbing the head up and down along his crack for a few minutes. Ethan was past the point of wanting it. He needed it now. They both did.

He slipped just barely inside, and then slid back out. He wanted to tease Ethan first and he did it a few more times. It was enough to drive his Chalice mad with need… Little did he know that Jesse was suffering too. Finally, at long last he slipped all the way inside. They both grunted from the force of that thrust, which had joined them together so completely.

Gentle lips dropped butterfly kisses over his back, until they reached his neck. Teeth came down, and Jesse harshly nibbled wherever he felt skin. Ethan had goosebumps forming along his flesh now…

He felt the rasping of warm breath next to his ear, as the next words were whispered hotly to him. "How does it feel to have my enormous prick up your ass Nahte?" he asked

"Oh god… You feel so good Master" Ethan had to admit that it did hurt somewhat… But he would never tell his Master that part.

"You can't move, because your hands are still tied behind your back…" He noted the way Ethan was still squirming around, as if he were trying in vain to get free. "All you can do is lie there like a good little Chalice, and take it."

Jesse started out at a nice, slow pace… But soon instinct had taken over, and it was all he could do just to hold back his release long enough to please his Chalice. Soon he was moving at a rapid pace, each thrust a little stronger than the last.

Ethan was amazed, and would cry out, whenever Jesse hit his sweet spot. It sent tingles up and down his spine. And much to his own shame, the dirty talk was turning him on even more. If only this would last a bit longer.

But he could hold back no more. With one final motion directly into the center of his pleasure, Jesse had sent him over the edge.

"Mhmm… Aaaaahhh! …Ma-Masterrrr!"

He cried out in lust, and came all at once. The bedsheets were soaked in the process. Ethan's orgasm had squeezed his anal muscles, which were tightly wrapped around Jesse's throbbing cock. This caused his Master to cum simultaneously, crying out his name with nearly the same bravado as he had.

"Nahte! Oh yes… Oh god yes, Nahte! Uhnn!" he yelled

Sweat-soaked bodies slid against one another, as the heat slowly simmered down. Ethan could barely breathe, and was panting loudly. He collapsed completely onto the bed, letting his knees, which had held him up all this time, fall from beneath him. Now he was completely flat against the soiled fabric, but he still didn't care. Relaxing like this felt like heaven.

Thoughtfully, Jesse took a moment to untie him he swooped down and bit into his neck Ethan moaned and tangled his fingers in his masters hair enjoying the feeling of Jesse sucking on his neck this went on for two minute before Jesse also laid down. Silently urging the Ethan to move over, he smiled quietly as he did so. The boy curled up next to him, and they put their arms around each other. they both laid there basking in the after glow "Master" he said Jesse look at him "what" he asked already knowing the question he was going to ask "Can we go out side please" he asked Jesse sigh "why do you asked the same quest… you said we" he said Ethan nodded Jesse sighed "Why do you want to go outside" he asked "I want to see the spring" he said "what spring" he asked playing along a little Ethan smiled "When I left back then I saw a spring It had flowers and a small waterfall" he said Jesse still didn't believe him but decided to humor him "alright take me to this spring tomorrow night it'll be a full moon I have some where to go tonight take a shower before I get back " he said Ethan smiled and drifted into a peaceful slumber Jesse took off the collar got up and got dressed "if we're going to going out I better get him real clothes" he said he got up and got dressed he ran the ten mile's up river to a town he walk to the submarket it's a vampire market "hey Jesse I hear you've been buying women Lingerie you got yourself a woman" a vampire said Jesse rolled his eye's "Marco I don't see how that's any of your business" he said Marco was one of his oldest friend he's a happy go lucky vampire who knew how to keep a secret "oh come on man quit messing" he said Jesse smiled "(it's a guy he's a Chalice) he said via mind link (A Guy dude even if he is a Chalice why a guy) he answered back as they walked into a clothes store (His blood is H deficient) he said looking though the racks (oh man is he cute I hear H deficient people are petit and cute after you feed on them for a while) he asked Jesse grabbed a short black dress with a red under slip a red corset black elbow length gloves and black and red tights (he's also a Seer) he said (DUDE you always get the good ones I mean dude you hit the trifecta) Marco said grabbing the match hair berets (actually I hit the Quinfecta he a Chalice, H deficient , a Seer , the best lay I've ever had, and he a Morgan ) he said picking out a camouflage sun dress with the words bite me written in gold on the front (he's related to that Morgan) Marco asked Jesse nodded (he's his great grandson) he said grabbing two more dress one pure white and the second cerulean with purple trim (is he the first born child) Marco asked Jesse nodded he grabbed a red dress with puffy sleeves (dude I cursed that family) Marco said "what"(what kind of curse) Jesse asked worried (aw don't worry it's not bad he just might be pregnant that's all) he said waving his hand (he's a guy how did you manage the ) Jesse asked he grabbed a black and silver lacy Victorian cocker off the wall and tube of blood red lipstick (I goofed I accidently mix a first born child a son curse a Chalice curse and a fertility curse put those altogether if first born child is a son and turned into a Chalice can get pregnant ) he said Jesse grabbed the matching shoes to the dresses and went to the front counter (you really shouldn't cast spells you know your god awful at it well that's not bad Chalice children are beloved as long as the father is a vampire) he said "is that all for you" the clerk asked "No I need Chalice collars" he said "Will that be Metal or leather or leather with metal ring" she asked "one of each" he said she rung him up "Male or female" she asked "Female" he said she went in the back room to retrieve the collar (why female) Marco asked (two reasons one Erica knows about the collars she knows what the male collars look like and what the female collars look like and two I like the female collars better there nicely made and not bulky like the male one's She came back and told him total and he paid and left with his purchase (dude where did you get all that money) Marco asked (I sold one pint of my Chalices blood last month) he said (Jess you shouldn't take to much even if he is a Chalice you want me to check him) Marco asked (sure want to stay at my place for the day) Jesse asked Marco nodded nether know they were being watched

Ethan woke in a daze he looked at the clock 4:39 am "Master should be back soon I should go wash up" he said getting up and walking over to the bathroom he turned on the shower as washed up as quickly as possible knowing his master didn't like him to waste water he turned it off and grabbed his towel and dried off and waited "Nahte" Jesse called "I'm in the bathroom master what should I put on" he called he heard foot steps Jesse walked in "put on the underwear and this dress we have a guest" he said handing him the camouflage dress "ok" he said he went over to the small dresser and took out a pair of green panties and put them on then slipped the dress over his head "Nahte" Jesse called "Coming" he called out and hurried to the living area he peeked around the door way he saw a man with shaggy black hair and light tan skin "Is that him" he asked looking at Him he pulled back more "Nahte come on he's fine" Jesse said he nodded and walked over to Jesse then hid behind him (oh that right he hasn't seen anyone but me since he lost his memory almost three months ago) he said Marco smiled "I'm Marco I'm a doctor I'm here for your check up" he said Ethan looked him up and down with a very skeptical look "Idon'tbelieveyou" he said quickly and hid back behind Jesse "Hey I am I went to collage" he said "hold on you went to collage what could someone like you possibly major in" Jesse asked "Child psychology with a minor in pediatrics " Marco said Ethan look at him then looked up at Jesse "Please don't let him near me I think he's a pedophile" Ethan said Jesse laughed "Don't worry I'll be here the whole time" he said "Ok but I still say he's a Pedophile" Ethan said he walk forward "Lift up your dress I need to check your stomach" Marco asked Ethan looked at Jesse he nodded he lifted his dress and show him his stomach Marco place his hand on his stomach gently pushing down in a circle he stopped and flattened his hand on the spot (it's there and it's half way there) he said to Jesse who sighed Marco remove his hand "Ok your good" he said Ethan put down his dress and walked over to Jesse and sat down beside him and laid his head on his lap Jesse patted his head "I got some presents for you" he said Ethan looked up at him the last gift he got was a stuffed animal that was big enough for him to sit in it's lap it was a white rabbit he gave him the bag he pulled out the shoes and the dresses he liked the red and black one best he found three collars a chocker and lip stick at the bottom of the bag "what are these for" he asked holding them up he point to each out "the metal one is for punishment [ethan flinched] don't worry I probably won't need to use that the leather and metal one is for play" he said "Bed play" Ethan asked he nodded "the leather one is for out in public the chocker goes under that" he said Ethan held up the lipstick "Marco will help him with that" he said "come here" he said and took the tube from him he opened the tube "put out your lips like this" he said showing him what to do then put the lipstick on his lips "now rub your lips together like this" he said smacking his lip "here your wearing this to day" Jesse said holding up the leather collar Ethan smiled "does that mean I get to go out side" he asked "yes your going out with Marco and I to town he'll do your hair" he said "I'm also a licensed cosmetologist that means I do hair" Marco said Jesse and Ethan gave him a strange look "what when you live as long as I have you have time to do these thing a I like collage you meet so many interesting people" he said Jesse looked at Ethan "wipe off the lipstick eat something and go to bed we have a long night to night we'll also go to your spring on the way home" he said Ethan nodded and ran to the kitchen (you sure Erica's been hanging around the sub market lately) Marco said (Of course once she see Nahte she'll think he's a girl and that should get them off my back) Jesse said

That night

Ethan looked at the clock 6:00 he smiled "it's sun down" he said he saw a padded red bra and red under wear laid out for him along with the dress he put them on then the dress Jesse walked up behind him "getting ready" he asked Ethan nodded trying to fix the corset Jesse rolled his eye's a finally decide to help him he pulled the cords tight and tied them off he kept it loose "Thanks master" he said and got to work putting on the tights "Marco" Jesse called Marco came into the room with a brush a hair tie and the hair berets he brushed his hair into a high pony tail then put the berets in his hair he grabbed the lip stick off the side table and put it's on "I'm ready" Ethan said putting on the gloves stood up "not yet " Jesse said putting the cocker and collar on him and locked the collar with a key "Now for the shoes" Marco said holding up the black high heeled tie up boots Ethan sat down so Marco could put them on him "now are we ready" Ethan asked Jesse look him looked him up and down he looked like a gothic girl "yes" he said picking him up and walked over to the front door which Marco opened "I'm going to have to carry you to the town" he said Ethan nodded it took five minute to get there Jesse sat him down "Don't leave my side Nathe" he said he nodded he looked around "why do people keep staring at me" he asked "because your pretty" Marco said "Hello Jesse" Ethan looked behind him to find the source or the voice was a blond girl with a boy beside her wearing a heavy looking leather collar "Why do I have to wear this stupid collar" he asked her "Because you touch yourself at night" she said "r..really" he asked "NO NOT REALLY if you don't your free game and they'd eat you alive" she said clearly annoyed "What do you want Erica" Jesse asked "Let's cut to the chase" Another girl said "Aw Sarah so nice to see you" he said "Where's Ethan" she hissed Ethan jumped and hid behind Jesse "Sarah your scaring the cute girl " a blond vampire said from behind him Ethan jumped and hurried in front of Jesse "hey don't chase her Rory" the other boy said "who is that Jesse I know she's human sweetie do you need help home" Sarah asked Ethan looked at her and shock his head "Come now don't you have a home" she asked Ethan nodded "Where" the other boy asked itching at the collar Ethan smiled and put his arms around Jesse's neck "allow to introduce my Chalice Nahte" he said Erica grab Ethan away from Jesse and showed him a family picture of a man a woman a little girl and a teenage boy who looked like him "have you seen this boy his name is Ethan" she look at him "maybe I don't know all I know is my master" he said "Jesse what did you do to this girl" Sarah asked looking scary "I saved Nahte Nahte was lost in the rain alone and being attack by a human and was saved with the Immunity pill but It took Nahte's memories I didn't know it would " he said Erica pushed her in to the brown haired boy's arms "Hi I'm Benny do I know you , you seem familiar" he said Ethan shook his head Marco push Erica down eyes glowing green "Don't push a pregnant person" he growled "Pregnant your pregnant " Benny asked Ethan looked at Jesse who nodded "I guess I am" he said "Benny Rory take her some where safe we'll take care of this to" Sarah said Rory picked Ethan up and ran with Benny "Jesse I know your mad but if she was rape she needs help from some one other then you" Sarah said Jesse glared at her "it's mine" he said Sarah hissed "she's not property or an it" she said Marco stepped forward "No dudette the baby is his" he said "Jesse knocked up his Chalice" Erica said finding it funny "Master" Ethan yelled running towards them and into Jesse's arms Benny and Rory close on his tail both looking beat up "ok I can understand Benny but how did she get away from Rory" Erica asked "She bit and scratched and kicked heels hurt and how can she run in them" Rory said Benny was out of breath but finally got what he was trying to say out "That is not a girl" he said "Of course she is" Sarah said "no he's not my hand slipped" he said "I never said Nahte was a girl just Pregnant" Jesse said Sarah looked closely at Ethan's face "Oh god it's Ethan" she said "Ethan I'm Ethan" he said he looked up at Jesse he looked sad then looked back at Sarah angry and walked over to her and slapped her " no stop lying I'm Nahte he's my master and that's his pedophile friend" he said "I'm not a pedophile" Marco said pouting he hurried back over to Jesse an hugged him Jesse patted his head "See nothing He doesn't know you if he was he'd know you" he said "But you said Nahte lost his memory" Erica said she flashed forward and pierced Ethan's skin with her nail with blood on her nail she walked over to Sarah "is this Ethan's blood she asked Sarah smelled the blood "H deficient" she said Ethan looked hurt with tears in his eye's at Erica then buried his face in Jesse's shirt "*sniff* master I want go home somethings moving in my stomach and it's scared " he said Jesse picked Ethan up (Erica Sarah even if this is Ethan by council law he is my Chalice there for my property if you take him you will be hunted down and kill) he said and ran with Marco closes on his heel when they arrived Ethan was asleep Jesse remove his corset he found the picture Erica showed him in his bra Ethan woke up and look at him "Nahte why did you take this" he asked worried he was starting to remember despite the impossibility "They look so happy I wanted to look at it a mom a dad I wish I had one too I did once but I don't remember do you remember your parents master" he said drifting back off in to sleep his hand drifted to his stomach

(Ethans out of body experience

At the Morgan house

Samantha was crying she was thinking about Ethan she heard a voice in her head (Why are you crying) she heard she knew that voice "Ethan" she said looking around (why is everyone calling me Ethan to day) he said "No your Ethan I know my own sons voice where are you are you ok" she asked (I'm Ethan hum I'm sorry I don't remember anything but the past three month I lost my memory when I became a vampire Chalice) he said "Vampire Chalice whats that" she asked (it's a person who can't be turned and give blood to vampires so they don't kill people) he said "Really so who are you with" she asked (my master he's happy with me I make sure he's fed he like's my blood he takes care of me he found me about to be raped by a man in the rain than I was alone I don't like to be alone) he said she chuckled "you never did like to be alone when you were five you had Benny take you to the bathroom" she said (Benny I know him) he said "you've seen Benny" she asked (Yes earlier tonight with Erica Rory and Sarah they tried to take me away from My master) he said "Then come home" she said (I can't if I do The Vampire Council will come and take me away and use me as a blood bank cause I have rare H deficient blood my master is protecting me) he said "really is there any way I can see you" she asked (I'll see I have to go Master wants me to wake up don't tell any one what I told you it's a secret good bye mom) he said Samantha smiled her husband walked in "are you ok your smiling" he said "Yes Ethans fine" she said "How do you know" he asked sitting on the bed "It's just a feeling" she said

"Wake up" Jesse said Ethan sat up and down sadly "What's wrong" he asked "I…I am Ethan aren't I" he asked "You remember" he asked worried "No my mother told me I went to visit her in my sleep I don't know how I did it but I did" he said "did you tell her" he said touching his stomach "no I just met her I don't want her to have a heart attack but can she come and visit or can we visit her" he asked "not now" he said patting his head "so you want to be called Ethan now" he asked Ethan shook his head "No I'm Nahte and I'll be Nahte as long as that's what you want" he said hugging Jesse "can we go to the spring" she asked he smiled and patted her head "sure let's just put on your corset" he said

"So where is this spring" he asked looking around as they walked Ethan hurried ahead "this way" he said he stop at a vine wall got down on his knees and crawled through and opening Jesse just prided the Vines open and follow him when he caught up Ethan was already at the spring "wow" he said even he had to admit it was beautiful there were large glowing white lily's everywhere and blue roses he felt a wave of guilt wash over him 'he wasn't lying' he thought Jesse saw Ethan by the water holding a white lily it still had the roots the moon shining down on him "Nahte" he said Ethan looked at him and smiled "isn't it beautiful " he said Jesse walked over to him to as he did the words Ethan had said the day he escaped echoed in his head '_I wanted to get flowers' 'I saw some they were big and glowing' 'there were blue roses' 'please stop master I'm not lying'_ he fell to his knees beside him "Huh master are you ok" he asked Jesse looked into his eyes It hurt even more Ethan's eye's looked so trusting he swallowed he pride and said some he never said to anyone and meant as much as he did right now "I'm sorry Nahte" he said Ethan smiled "what for" he asked confused "you told the truth back then and I just hurt you" he said he had never felt so guilty Ethan set down the flower and hugged him "it's ok I'm your Chalices you can do whatever you please to me I'm your toy" he said "no it's not you didn't do anything wrong and you couldn't move the next day" he said hold on the Ethan "I don't understand I'm a you're my I'm just a toy" he said holding his head "Nahte what's wrong" he asked "it hurt's" he yelled holding his head images pasted before his eye's people places 'Sarah Benny you're a natural pain it hurts mom dad Jane Jesse' the image's rushed through his head "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled tear falling from his eye's "Nahte Nahte stop please snap out of it" Jesse yelled holding him tight Ethan panted he looked at Jesse's face he look worried "I'm fine master what were you saying" he said Jesse shifted him hold his head to his chest "don't do that ever again I was so scared" he said "let's go home" Ethan said Jesse nodded and picked him 'I can't tell him I remembered not now maybe two month ago but now I can't I …..i love him too much but he only loves the me that has been for the last three months I don't want to lose him' Ethan thought tightening his grip on Jesse his Cream colored eye's closing falling asleep in Jesse's arms

please review and give me some ideas


End file.
